


love

by TheChildOfDreams



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, I will not apologize for this indulgent ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChildOfDreams/pseuds/TheChildOfDreams
Summary: "Have you ever been in love?""Yea, I've been in love."





	love

The question came as she lied in his arms, basking in _their_ moments of peace before the others came to whisk them away to kingdom hearts knows where. She'd thought of it before, prior to their moments, to _them_, but it had never felt appropriate to her to ask. But right then, in that calm, comfortable quiet, she found the courage.

"Riku?" She paused, feeling his chest rumble as he hummed an affirmative noise. "Have you ever been in love?"

Riku fell silent at that, absentmindadly running his fingers gently though her hair as he thought to himself. Love. Had he ever truly been in love? Did he even know the definition, the real meaning of the word? He supposed he did. And looking back, he supposed he had been.

"Yea, I've been in love." He answered quietly, watching as she shifted in his arms, her blond hair spilling out across his chest.   
  
Her next question came as suddenly as the last, although if he were honest, it was expected. "How do you know?"

"Well, I didn't for a long time. But I guess I started to notice how giddy it made me to be around him, how much it ached to see him hurt." Riku looked up to the sky as he recalled, a nostalgic smile gracing his lips. "It took me a while to put the word love to what I was feeling, and by then I had many others I loved too."

"Tell me more about how it felt, please." The longing in her tone clued him into what she was doing, asking all these questions. It was a little game her and others sometimes played, although normally sora was the one they targeted with these questions.

He felt a little honored she was comfortable enough to play it with him.

Giving her a small smile, Riku nodded. "It felt like the freedom brought by the salty air when you sit out on the paopu tree, like the bite in the voice you know is all bark. Its the way the sound of their laughter in your darkest moments reminds you that the pain doesn't last forever, and that they'll be with you no matter how bad it gets. It's the way they act like they can change your mind, no matter how stubborn you try to seem."

He slipped his hand into hers, giving it a little squeeze. "Its marveling over the gifts given of memories drawn out in beautiful colors, and listening to songbirds that never lost their will to fly." Pressing a kiss to her temple, he watched as she looked down at her lap with a content smile. "And the warm, special feeling their smile gives anytime you see it."

"I believe I understand now." Was her response, hand in his tightening. "And I think, no, I know I love you, Riku."

"And I know I love you too, Naminé."


End file.
